Tekea: The Begining
by Kerosene Zanchu
Summary: Everyone thinks Shadow the Hedgehog is the original life form created by Prof. Gerald Robotnik. And they're right. But he wasn't the most important life form created by Prof. Robotnik. Tekea was. He was made to preserve all of Prof. Robotnik's ideas, inventions, and plans for the future. The first story in a series, Takea finds out about life, Dr. Eggman, and the Chaos Emeralds.
1. Introduction

Everyone thinks Shadow the Hedgehog is the original life form created by Prof. Gerald Robotnik. And they're right. But he wasn't the most important life form created by Prof. Robotnik. Tekea was.

He wasn't made to protect the ARK, defeat Sonic, or whatever. He was made to preserve all of Prof. Robotnik's ideas, inventions, and plans for the future. He was created to live on after the death of Prof. Robotnik. And that's what happened.

As the ARK was destroyed by Shadow, Prof. Robotnik had run to the room where put contained the the creation capsule containing Tekea's body, waiting to be activated. He hit the button required to start the activation. The capsule ejected from the ARK, hurdling towards Sonic's planet. As he came through the atmosphere, a green light beeped on the capsule. Tekea was now ready.


	2. Arrival

**I forgot to mention this last time, so I'll tell this now.**

**I currently own nothing here except Tekea. The rest belongs to SEGA. I will update what I own when I introduce new characters that belong to me.**

** This story follows game canon, although all the places are made up my me.**

* * *

Tails looked into the night sky. He was a yellow anthropomorphic fox with two tails. Each one was tipped with white, as was the fur on his face and stomach.

Tails wiped some sweat off his forehead and got back to work. He was currently building a jet plane. Of course, it wouldn't be a creation worthy of 'Tails' unless it had heat-seeking missiles packed with Chaos Energy, a radar with hundreds of settings varying from fly detector to giant alien robot ship seeker, the ability to transform into a submarine where the radar becomes sonar, and has a max speed faster than the speed of light. So naturally, it was built to have exactly that.

It was a good thing too. As he was putting on the finishing touches, he saw a light out of the corner of his eye. He looked up, and saw a shooting star. Except... it wasn't a shooting star. Instead of quickly going across the sky, it was just a dot growing larger. With his knowledge, that meant it was coming towards him. In an effort to save his house and workshop, he quickly screwed the last bolt into place. He hopped in the jet, then started the engines. He usually tested the vehicle first with Sonic, Knuckles, or Shadow to help if anything went wrong. But he had no time. He impatiently waited for jet to ready itself. Once it did, he took off.

As the jet headed straight for the glowing dot, the distance between the two was rapidly diminishing. Tails soon slowed it down, then pulled to the left. This angled the course so he would pass by the object, but still within range of a claw he installed. As Tails neared the object, he saw what it was. It was an escape pod, but he couldn't yet tell what was inside.

He ejected the claw, and it clamped onto it's target within a second. Tails was impressed at his own handiwork. That was, until, things went wrong. An unknown safety mechanism ejected whatever was inside and sent it to the ground. Tails swiftly turned it around, then kicked it into high gear. Tails raced toward it, claw at the ready. But just as he neared the target, they got too close to the ground. Tails was forced to pull up so he didn't crash and burn. He saw the object crash. He flew the jet down slowly an landed a few yards away. He didn't want to risk it being evil.

As he climbed out, the object moved. As Tails drew closer, the object slowly stood up. When he was just about a few feet away, he saw that it wasn't an object at all. It was a creature, similar to a hedgehog, but slightly different, it had dark blue wings. Other than that, it was a white hedgehog with black streaks similar to Shadow's red ones. The patch of peach colored area that Sonic and Knuckles all of the hedgehogs have wasn't peach. Instead it was a blue like it's wings, but much lighter.

In amazement, Tails simply blinked. Once he was recovered enough, only once thing crossed his mind. "Who are you?"

And in response, the one thing that the hedgehog could remember at the moment, was "My name is Tekea"


End file.
